Our New Journey Together
by davis-baker
Summary: Set right after Seth proposes to Summer in episode 4.08. But, she actually is pregnant. Will this hurt or help their relationship? Please R&R! CHAPTER 9 UP! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story takes place right after Seth asks Summer to marry him in episode 4.08. Instead of her not being pregnant, she actually is pregnant. Please read and tell me if I should continue.

Our New Journey Together

Chapter 1-

"How many bars is that?" Summer asked, squinting at the pregnancy test that lay in her hand.

"Uh, two. What does that mean?" Seth asked, curious to find out what the future had in store for the two of them.

"Oh my god. That means...I'm...I'm pregnant." She replied barely above a whisper.

Seth's eyes bulged out. Even though there was a fifty percent chance that Summer may have been pregnant, it finally hit him. He was going to be a dad! A dad! At the age of eighteen!

"Oh my god, what are we going to do? We're only eighteen. We're not ready to become parents. I can't believe this is happening." Summer said, hysterically crying.

"Hey, we'll get through it. The two of us together. We'll get married and have the baby. Everything will work out, don't worry."

Summer totally forgot about her engagement to Seth...Until he mentioned it a second ago! Sure, she loves Seth to death, but a part of her felt that the only reason she said yes was because of the possible baby in her stomach, and now there actually was! But of course she couldn't tell Seth that, that would tear his heart to shreds. When he proposed it was so cute and sincere, there was no hint of sarcasm at all, which is very unlikely for Seth. Everything he does or says usually is a joke, but this, this he meant.

"Everything will turn out fine." He said pulling her into a hug, rubbing tiny circles on her back.

"How can you be so sure? We're so young."

"Yeah, we may be young. But we love each other. We're too young for a lot of things. Some people may say we're too young to be engaged, but it was our decision because we love each other."

Summer swallowed a lump in her throat. Had she said yes out of love?

"Aren't you scared about all of this?" Summer asked, curious as to why Seth was so optimistic about this. The Cohen she knew would be freaking out, possibly more than Summer was.

"Of course I'm scared. But, I have a feeling that we'll get through this. I personally think this baby came at a perfect time. We each finally know where we stand in our relationship. I mean, we're engaged! We're gonna get married!"

"A perfect time? Seth?! We're both supposed to be in college, yet we're not. We don't even know what we're doing with our lives. On top of that, we're only eighteen! Everything just seems to be happening way too quickly. First thing I know, I'm an ivy-league student attending school in Rhode Island, finally getting over my best friend's death. Next thing I know, I get suspended from school, I find out I'm pregnant, and then for some odd reason I say yes to my immature boyfriend's proposal only because I'm pregnant with his child!" Summer then realized what she had said. "Oh shit. No, Cohen, I didn't mean that."

"So what exactly did you mean?" He asked, cleary hurt.

"It's just... We're so young."

"You keep on saying that? So what exactly does that mean? You don't love me enough to get married?"

"Cohen, I love you to death, it's just, I'm not sure if I want to get married now. I'm not sure what I want to do. Everything is happening so quickly. I just need time to think everything over."

"Well that's great. Let me know when you decide." Seth then got up and started heading to the door.

"No, Cohen, wait, please." But it was too late. He had already left.

Summer looked at her innocent rabbit. "Pancakes, you are so lucky you don't have to deal with this kinda stuff. God, what should I do? Ugh, I'm asking a rabbit, very smart of me. I've been doing a lot of things stupid lately." Summer sighed and looked at the ring Seth had placed on her finger. What should she do?

A/N - So please review and tell me what you think of this story? Is it good? Should I continue? Reviews are very important to me. Also, those readers who read "When Love Isn't Enough", I should be updating that soon. Sorry for the wait on that. So please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Our New Journey Together

Chapter 2-

"So Summer is pregnant and you guys are engaged and yet Sandy and Kirsten have no idea?" Ryan asked Seth, curious about the situation.

"Uh huh." You could tell Seth was depressed about the fight he and Summer had just had.

"Seth, man, what's wrong? I don't get it?"

"She told me the only reason she said yes was because of the baby!"

"Ouch."

"Exactly! I mean you would think she would say yes because she loves me, but no, my mistake it's because she is pregnant with my child! I mean that's like saying if you were pregnant with my child I would marry you. I mean, I love you dude but not in that way."

"Woah! First off that's disgusting, second that makes no sense and is impossible, and third, saying that is just wrong. Look, I think you are getting a little crazy about this. Maybe you misunderstood her."

"No. She clearly said that the only reason she said yes was because she is pregnant. Then a second later she said sorry and that's not what she meant, but I really think she meant it. Then she kept saying shit like, oh, we're so young and everything is happening way too quickly."

"Maybe she just needs time to let everything sink in. It is a lot. I mean, Seth, maybe she just can't handle it all. Maybe she just isn't as strong as you think she is. I think she needs time."

"How much time does she need? What, she wants to wait nine months when the baby comes? By then there won't be any time to discuss this. Does she not want this kid to have a father? Oh, wait, I forgot, that's the only reason she said yes. Can I ask you something?" Seth finally stopped rambling, allowing silence for Ryan to answer.

"Go ahead."

"Am I immature?"

"You want the truth?"

"It would help."

"I wouldn't say you are immature, but, I think sometimes you need to think about some things before you actually do it. Why?"

"Summer called me immature. I thought maybe she was wrong, but thanks for clearing it up for me. I'm going to go up to my room and do some immature things." Seth got up and slowly started walking out of the pool house.

"Seth, wait."

Seth turned. "What?" He asked coldly.

"Sit down," Once Seth was seated, he continued, "Look, I didn't say you were immature. All I said was that sometimes you just need to think things through. Maybe the reason Summer is hesitant about everything is because she thinks that you are still a little kid and you can't handle everything. Or maybe she thinks _she_ is still a little kid, and _she _can't handle it. So if that is the case, you need to go over to her and talk to her. Tell her that you'll be there for her no matter what."

"You're right. She is probably freaking out right now. Thanks. I gotta go."

"Alright, no problem. Now go and make things right with her."

"Okay. And please don't tell mom and dad."

"You know you're gonna have to tell them some time."

"Yeah. But I want to do it when I'm sure about everything." Seth said referring to Summer's feelings.

"Don't worry. You guys will be fine."

"Thanks. Well, im gonna go now. Wish me luck."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Seth knocked on Summer's bedroom door.

"Taylor, if that's you, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now." Seth could sense from her voice that she is hurting just as much as he is.

"It's not Taylor."

"Cohen?!" She quickly ran to open the door. Her makeup was smudged all over her face, it was impossible to not notice that she was crying.

"Cohen." She then repeated, this time a little less enthusiastic.

"We need to talk. About everything."

"Yeah." She said, moving back into her room, giving him room to come in.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, after a moment of awkward silence.

"You can go first." He told Summer.

"Well, I was thinking about everything. And I realized that there was something else that made me say yes. It was knowing that you are the right one for me. When I said that other stuff, I said it because I was confused and shocked about everything. I really do want to marry you because I love you. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. I had no intention of saying any of that. I just hope you can forgive me because I really didn't mean it. I was just so scared. I didn't think I could handle it all. But, then I remembered that you'll be there for me. Can you please forgive me?"

Seth gave her a sincere smile. "Of course I can forgive you. But, I have to ask you something, and you have to answer truthfully."

"What is it?"

"I really need to know if you are one-hundred percent sure you want to marry me because you love me, not because you're pregnant. And, it's okay if you say no. I will still be there for our child no matter what. But I need to know the truth."

" I thought maybe at first it was because of the baby, but thinking it over I knew it was because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you because I love you"

"I love you too. And I came here to tell you that no matter what, I'm gonna be there for you and our kid. I promise we'll get through this together."

"I know. And, Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I called you immature before. It's just sometimes you have to think things over before you do it. You really aren't immature. You're handling this way better then I pictured you handling it."

"Well thank you." They then leaned in and kissed.

"And you know what's next?" Seth asked once they parted from their kiss.

"What?"

"Telling our parents."

"That should be fun." Summer said sarcastically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews I recieved for the first chapter. Was this chapter good? Please review, and let me know if you have any suggestions for later chapters. Please Review! Thanks and Happy Holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

Our New Journey Together

Chapter 3-

(A/N - This chapter take place the next night)

"Just remember, what ever our parents think, everything is going to turn out okay. It doesn't matter what they say. It's not about them, it's about us. Okay?" Seth said reassuring Summer, as they were moments away from telling Sandy and Kirsten.

"Yeah. I mean, it would help if they supported us, but it's about us, not them."

"Okay, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Seth gave her a small smile and took her hand in his.

"Oh hey, Seth. You never told us about your trip to Vegas. How was it?" Sandy questioned Seth, not noticing Summer.

"Um, it was fine." Seth answered, Summer walking in behind him.

"Oh, hi Summer. How are you?" Kirsten asked.

"Fine."

Seth kept glancing at Summer, trying to see when the right time would be to tell Sandy and Kirsten. Summer gave him a reassuring nod.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, actually we need to talk to both of you."

"Is everything okay? Are you guys alright? Is anybody hurt?" Kirsten asked nervous.

"Yeah, yeah. Everybody is fine, nobody is hurt."

"Well, then what is it? You had us worried?"

"Well, Mr.C," Summer didn't know what to begin with. The engagement or the pregnancy. Well, before she could decide, Seth jumped in.

"Dad, me and Summer are engaged." Maybe that would bring smiles, and then when they told them that Summer was pregnant, it wouldn't seem so bad. Well at least that's what Seth and Summer were hoping for.

"You're engaged?"

"Mhm." Summer nodded her head, afraid of their reactions.

"Well, that's great!" Kirsten said smiling, getting up to give Summer a hug. "Welcome to the family." She whispered into her ear.

"You're not mad?" Seth asked.

"Mad?," Sandy responded, "Why would we be mad? Sure you're young, but you are never too young to find love." He finished saying, getting up and hugging Summer as well. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_ Seth thought to himself.

"Well, don't get too happy. There's something else we would like to tell you."

They both sat down and asked Seth to go on.

"Well, you might be disappointed in us, well you probably will, but we're taking full responsibility. And everything is going to be fine." Seth started rambling on.

"Seth, what is it?" Kirsten asked, irritated.

"Well," He started, but Summer cut him off. After all, it was fair, Seth delivered the first part of the news. Summer should deliver the next half. Sure, the first half was happy and this part may not bring all those smiles, but still.

"I'm pregnant." She just went straight out and said it.

Sandy and Kirsten were both shocked and speechless.

"Happy speechless? Or mad speechless?" Seth asked interrupting the silence.

"Shocked speechless." Sandy finally spoke.

"Look," Kirsten began, "We aren't mad. We just think you two should've been more responsible. But I just want you guys to understand we definitely are not mad."

"No, definitely not," Sandy added in, "And I want you guys to know, this will not be easy. It will get rough at times. And remember, now you have college on hold."

"We know."

"Even though it will get difficult, we will always be here to help you guys."

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

'_Wow, that wasn't hard at all.' _Seth and Summer both thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See, that wasn't so hard" Seth said to Summer as they were both sitting on his bed.

"Nope." Seth could tell she was worried about something.

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me. I mean, now that we're going to be husband and wife you have to tell me everything." He said, rubbing her arm.

"It's just . . . My dad. I'm not sure how he will react about all of this. I mean I know it doesn't matter what he thinks but, I don't know."

"Why don't you call him?"

"I guess I should. I'll be right back." She said, talking out her cell phone, walking out of his room.

A few minutes later Summer came back into the room to find Seth reading a comic book.

"He wants to talk to you." Summer whispered, pointing to the phone.

"Oh, this should be fun." He replied sarcastically as Summer smacked him across the chest.

"Hello."

"_Seth?"_

"Hi Dr. Roberts."

"_Please call me Neil, you're going to be part of the family."_

"About that, I was going to ask permission to propose to Summer but..."

"_Seth, it's fine. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with you and Summer now. You make my daughter a very happy girl."_

"And she makes me happy."

"_Please take good care of her, okay? I won't be back for a while and things are going to be getting difficult, so just make sure she's okay."_

"Of course."

"_Well, I guess I should say congratulations. I will be expecting an invitation in the mail for the wedding, and a call telling me if I will be having a granddaughter or a grandson._"

"Yes, Dr. Robe-, I mean Neil." Seth was very confused as to why everything was going so smoothly.

"_Okay, well I will be keeping contact with you too. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

"So?" Summer asked, curious to see what her dad and Seth were talking about.

"Well, let's just say me and your dad had a breakthrough moment."

"So everything is good between you two?"

"Yup."

"Good. Cohen, can you drive me home?"

"Sure. You know, soon, we're going to have to find a place of our own."

"I know. We have time though."

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"Yeah, thanks. But, I have to go home to Pancakes."

"You're choosing a rabbit over me? I'm very jealous." Seth asked pretending to be hurt.

"Ew, Cohen that's sort of gross. I mean, Pancakes is like my son."

"Well then I forgive you."

"Thank you. And you know, Pancakes is your son now too."

"So now we're gonna have two kids."

"Yup. Oh no, I hope Pancakes doesn't get jealous." Summer said joking around.

"I'm sure he won't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," Summer said as they were in the Range Rover, driving to Summer's house, "Everything worked out perfectly today. Like everything was fine. Nobody got mad."

"Yeah I know. I was shocked, especially about your dad."

"Hey! My dad is nice!" Summer said defensively.

"Haha, funny joke."

"I wasn't joking." Summer pretended to be mad.

"Sorry." He finally said. She smiled.

"It's almost like everything is too perfect."

"I know what you mean." He said, looking into her eyes, taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh my god! Cohen, Watch out!" She said noticing a car coming straight towards them.

Unfortunately, Summer said that a second too late. And that _little_ second will make a _huge_ impact.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - I know, that last scene was really unexpected. But, I couldn't leave that chapter all happy like that. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Thanks for all the reviews I got in previous chapters! Oh, by the way, I just realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled, so I enabled them now. So PLEASE EVERYBODY REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Our New Journey Together

Chapter 4-

'_Oh my god! Cohen, watch out!'_ But it was too late. Maybe, if Summer had said that a second earlier everything would be fine, Seth would have noticed the car coming straight towards them and he would have pulled over to side, and everything would be fine, maybe, just maybe. But those maybes aren't what's important at the moment. What's important is the person that's life is on the line.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback:_

"_Oh my god! Cohen, watch out!" _

"_Huh? Oh my god." Seth's eyes then made its way back to the road, seeing a car's headlights swerving in and out of different lanes. He quickly tried pulling over to the side, hoping to just pass getting hit by the car that was coming towards them. But, it was too late, just too late. The two cars collided, Seth's side getting the most impact of the crash. Summer's eyes fluttered opened, maybe they got lucky and we're fine. But then she looked over and saw Seth. Out cold, blood dripping off his face._

_End Flashback_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now Summer sat in her hospital bed, anxiously awaiting the news of Seth's condition. She hadn't even heard her own condition yet, but obviously it couldn't be that bad because she was awake. Seth on the other hand, well, he was in the O.R. now, being operated on. He got hurt badly. There was, though, one other thing that Summer couldn't help but worry about. The baby. She hadn't gotten hurt that bad, so there was a chance that it could be alive, right?Well, that's what Summer could hope. Her thoughts were then interrupted when a doctor walked in.

"Summer Roberts?"

Summer only nodded. She couldn't talk, she was too afraid of what she was about to find out.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jones." She said coming over to shake her hand.

"Um, my boyfr- I mean fiancé," _'Wow, saying that feels weird.'_, "Seth Cohen, he is being operated on, do you know anything about him?"

"No sorry," She said, flipping through his clipboard of papers, then continued on, "He's not one of my patients. Aren't you interested in your condition?"

"Well, his is more serious then mine."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that. Back to you, it says here you're pregnant?" She said pointing to one of the many papers Summer had to fill out.

Summer gulped, this was a moment that could change everything. "Yes." She managed to say.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. I just found out that I was pregnant yesterday. I didn't even go to a doctor yet."

"Well, I'm going to have to check to see if the baby is fine."

Summer slowly nodded.

"I'll be back to get my equipment and then we shall see."

It felt like an eternity before the doctor came back.

"Okay Summer, if you could just lie down for me, I have to do an ultrasound. Now listen, if we find a heartbeat, then there should be no reason that baby won't be fine." She replied, rubbing the cold jelly-like substance on her stomach.

All Summer could do was nod. Her heart was racing, pounding faster and faster. She had actually gotten used to the idea of a baby. She and Seth would make great parents. And now here she was, in a state where there could be a possibility of losing both, Seth and the kid. And then, interrupting her thoughts, was the throbbing sound of the baby's heart. The baby, it was okay! She couldn't stop the tears were now escaping her eyes. The only thing she needed now was Seth.

"Everything looks like it's going to be fine," She said while a smile appeared on her face, looking at the screen which had a picture of the unborn child. "You're about two months pregnant."

"Oh my god, thank you so much. Um, do you know when I will be able to go home." She then asked, even though in her mind she knew she wouldn't be going home. She would have to stay here, for Seth.

"You seem perfectly fine, so I would say a few more hours, just for observation. I'll be back in a little bit to come and check on you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god, Summer, are you okay?" Kirsten asked worried, coming in with Sandy, Ryan and Taylor following close behind.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine, but have you heard anything about Seth?"

"No, we thought you might have heard something."

"No, they're not telling me anything." Summer replied, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sandy replied, not too sure of himself, "Why don't me and Kirsten go and find a doctor while Ryan and Taylor keep you company." He then added as he and Kirsten walked out the door. There was then a moment of silence.

"Hey Summer." Ryan and Taylor both said.

"Hey, Taylor, Atwood." Summer replied slowly.

"Summer, Seth's going to be okay. He's going to pull through." Taylor trying to cheer Summer up.

"How do you know?"

Nobody answered.

"See. You don't," Summer said, her voice getting colder and escalating higher, "And everybody is going to keep telling me the same thing, 'oh, he's going to be okay', just to make me feel better, but it won't! He may never wake up and you'll still be telling me the same thing! And now," He voice started getting sad, and her eyes started tearing again, "I'm all alone and I'm pregnant, and he may not be here to see his child."

"Summer . . . " Taylor said, giving her a comforting hug.

"Um, I'm going to go see if Sandy and Kirsten found anything out." Ryan said, knowing Summer and Taylor needed to talk alone.

"What if he doesn't wake up? What am I going to do? I can't raise a kid by myself."

"Summer, we're all here for you. We'll help you get through everything."

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't lose another person. I can't lose him, Taylor, I can't loose him." Summer said, crying into Taylor's arms. She had just lost Marissa recently, and now, she might be losing Seth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - Thanks for the reviews I recieved! In the next chapter you will find out what's going on with Seth. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS : )


	5. Chapter 5

Our New Journey Together 

Chapter 5 -

"Hey Summer, how are you feeling?" Kirsten asked as she and Sandy walked into Summer's hospital room. It was very evident that Kirsten had been crying. Noticing this, Summer knew something was definitely wrong.

"Well," Summer said quietly, "I guess it sort of depends on what the doctor said." Summer's feelings were very mixed at the moment. She was very glad that the baby was okay, but she was miserable because of the fact that Seth might not be alive.

"Summer..." Sandy started.

"Please don't lie to me and say everything is going to be all right when you know it won't be."

"He's not doing so good Summer."

Summer inhaled deeply, trying to fight back tears. "What did the doctor say?"

"He's not waking up. He's in a coma." Kirsten said, crying, giving Summer a hug. By now Summer was hysterical crying. Seth was in a coma! What if he never wakes up???

"Do they know when he'll wake up? Is it only for a while?" Summer stuttered, trying to get the words out.

Sandy and Kirsten's teary eyes both met. Should they tell Summer the truth?

"Summer, he's not going to wake up for quite a while."

"No, no, no," She repeated, each time getting louder, "This isn't happening. This can't be happening."

This time all Sandy and Kirsten could possibly do is hug and comfort her and cry with her. Because they knew that everything _won't _be okay, it may never be again.

"Did they say anything else?" Summer asked, hoping maybe there was a slight chance that there was good news.

"Summer... we, um, need to talk to you about something."

"What? What is it?"

"The car accident really hurt Seth." Summer just nodded her head slowly. She didn't know where they were going with this. Yeah, it hurt Seth and know he was in a coma because of an asshole who hit their car. Hadn't they just gone through that?

"Well, he's on life support. The doctors said they'll give him a month and then we'll have to decide whether or not..." Kirsten said, but couldn't continue. She couldn't control her crying.

'_Whether or not what?'_ Summer's mind was racing, that question going through her head though she knew exactly what they were talking about. _'Oh god, this is all my fault. If onl_y _stayed the night, then he wouldn't have been driving me home and we wouldn't of gotten in the accident.'_ Summer now started blaming herself.

"Whether or not what? Take him off the life support and watch him die?" Summer's voice started getting cold as she continued crying.

"Summer, shh..., shh..., calm down, we didn't say we were going to do that."

"You can't give up on him, you can't. He's going to wake up."

"I hope you're right, sweetie, I hope you are right."

"What am I going to do? I'm all alone now. My dad is in Seattle with the step monster and now Seth isn't here... I'm going to be all alone."

"Summer, you will never be alone, okay? You have us. We'll help you get through everything."

"Thanks. Do you think maybe, I'll be able to go and see Seth?"

"Yeah, of course. The doctor said people that are close to him can. Taylor brought over some clothes for you, so when you feel up to it you can go home."

"Actually, I think I'm going to get changed and go to Seth."

"Okay, well we'll give you your privacy, he's room is 224." Sandy and Kirsten said walking towards the door.

"Thanks, and guys," Summer said causing them to turn around, "Do you think everything will be okay?"

"Well, Summer, I know that you don't like it when people tell you everything will be okay even though it possibly won't be, but I truly think Seth will be okay. It might take a while, but I have confidence in him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Room 224." Summer said as she opened the door to Seth's room.

"I'm sorry, this patient may only have family members visit him." A nurse said to Summer as she walked through the door.

"Oh, I'm Summer Roberts, his fiancé."

"Okay, well let me just finish hooking up these IVs and then I'll leave."

"Thanks, nurse, um..." Summer said realizing she didn't know the nurse's name.

"Sarah." The nurse said pointing to her name tag.

"Sarah," Summer then said, "Um, may I ask you a question?"

"Mhmm." Sarah said as she placed a bandage over Seth's arm where a needle was just placed.

"I know you're only a nurse and you might not know a lot about this but... , well let me ask you this first, you've seen a lot of people with these type of injuries, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, do you think he'll be okay?" Summer said looking at Seth's pale body that lay lifeless on the hospital bed.

"Summer, was it?," The nurse asked as Summer nodded, "Seth's condition is very bad, he's on life support. However, there still is a good chance that he'll wake up soon. I've seen hundreds of patients like this, and a good few of them have pulled through. Just give it time. Believe in him. Some people feel better when they talk to the patient. Even though he isn't alert, you might feel better, give it a try."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, and I guess I will be seeing you around. And, I have a feeling that everything will turn out fine Summer." Sarah said while exiting the room.

"I hope so." Summer said quietly, she really didn't want to start crying again.

"Hey Cohen," She said as she made her way over to him, "Obviously you can't respond to me but I need to talk to you. I need you to walk up for me, for us," She said, placing his lifeless hand over her stomach, "I don't know how I can survive without you. Everyone keeps saying that they think you'll be okay, I really hope so. You have to pull through so you can come back to me, I'm a mess without you, we all are. Everything seemed so perfect earlier, it felt like nothing could have gone wrong, yet here we are. The doctors say that it could be a long time until you wake up, I really hope they are wrong, and they're already saying that in a month we should start thinking about taking you off the life support. I won't let them, even if you won't be alert this is better then having to go to a cemetery and talking to a tombstone. Oh my god, I miss you so much, why did this have to be us? I need you to come back."

Summer was then interrupted when a doctor walked through the door.

"Miss, I'm going to have to have you leave. Visiting hours are over, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Can I just say goodbye, please?"

The doctor could tell Summer was hurting bad and really wanted to say goodbye to Seth.

"Sure."

"Thanks," The doctor then left and Summer continued her conversation with Seth, "So, Cohen, I need to leave now. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. I love you." She then kissed his cold lips, took one last glance at him, and then left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - So there you have it. Like I had said, I would try to get all 3 of my OC stories updated and I did. Thanks for the reviews in previous chapters. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS SO MUCH!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Our New Journey Together 

Chapter 6 -

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Seth please you have to wake up, you have to wake up." Summer said tossing and turning in her bed having yet again another nightmare.

"Summer... Summer wake up." Taylor said shaking Summer trying to get her alert.

"Taylor," Summer said breathing heavily after waking up from her nightmare, "I had the worst dream ever. Seth, he was in a coma and..." Summer said quickly but was then interrupted.

"Summer, sweetie, um, I really don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"It wasn't a dream was it? It's real?"

"I'm so sorry," Taylor said giving her a hug. "I think you have to go see a therapist or something, Summer, you've been having these dreams basically every night since the day of the accident. It's been almost a month." Taylor soon regretted saying those last few words. _A month. _Those words may seem like simple words that are meaningless. But, not in their case. Once that _month_ ends, a person's life could end, that person being Seth.

"Taylor," Summer said trying her hardest to avoid the subject Taylor just brought up.

"Summer, I'm sorry that I mentioned that, I really shouldn't of it's just..."

"Taylor," Summer said again, ignoring Taylor's conversation, "I am not going to see a therapist, I can deal with my feelings on my own. Now if you won't mind, I would like to go back to sleep," Summer said eying the clock which read '3:42 A.M.', "I am tired."

"Summer, I really think you need to talk to somebody about this."

"Taylor, I said no! Now, goodnight!"

Taylor simply nodded and walked out of Summer's bedroom. She really was worried for her best friend. Ever since that incident with Seth, Summer blocked herself off from everybody. Which to Taylor, is totally understandable, Seth could die, Summer pregnant with his child, and she loves Seth so much. They all do, though she and Ryan have to be strong for Summer, Sandy, and Kirsten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Summer was wide awake in bed and couldn't fall back asleep.

'3:45'

'3:45'

'3:45'

'3:46' . . .

Summer just kept on staring as the minutes went by slower and slower each time. She couldn't fall back asleep, her mind kept having flashbacks from that fateful night. Every night this would happen, her mind would travel back to January 2.

_Oh my god! Cohen, Watch out! _

_I can't loose him Taylor, I can't loose him. _

_Summer, he's not going to be waking up for a while. _

_Well, he's on life support. The doctors say they'll give him a month and then we'll have to decide whether or not ..._

_I need you to wake up for me, for us. _

_A month._

_A month._

_A month. _

Summer quickly sat upright in her bed. A month! That's in three days! Exactly one month since that horrible accident, the accident that left Seth's life in jeopardy. Summer glanced over at her dresser where there was a photo of her, Seth, Ryan and Marissa from graduation. Marissa was gone now, and Seth could possibly be too. How could all of these major things happen in such little time? After gazing at the photo for quite a few minutes, she turned it face down, looking at the photo pained her way too much. After about an hour she was able to sleep peacefully, well not exactly peaceful, she cried herself to sleep, and it's basically guaranteed that she will have a nightmare.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning Summer." Taylor said as Summer entered the kitchen to find Taylor with a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Hi Taylor." Summer said while getting a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Summer, I need to talk to you." Taylor said uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Summer said sitting down pouring cereal into her bowl.

"Well, I know when you woke up earlier you told me that you didn't want to go see a therapist but..."

"Taylor, tell me you didn't make an appointment."

"Well..."

"Taylor! I told you no! I don't want to go spill all my feelings out to a person I don't know!"

"Summer, I know. I know, okay? I just really think you needto tell somebody how you feel. You've blocked everyone out since the accident, we're all really worried about you."

"Well, it's really great that you're concerned about me but I think I can handle myself." Summer said coldly.

"Summer I really think it would be for the best if you go."

"No okay, I told you no! You have no idea how I feel, what makes you think that a therapist can make me feel better. Seth could be gone in three days, I really don't think a therapist will make me feel better. The only thing that would make me feel better is if he wakes up. So don't keep saying things like 'I know, okay I know.', because you don't! You have no idea what I've been going through this past month. My life has been hell." Summer was know on the verge of tears.

"Okay, you've won. I won't force you," Taylor said taken back by Summer's harsh attitude, "I'm sorry." She then added quietly.

Summer's face then turned sad, "No Taylor I'm sorry." She said hugging Taylor, tears streaming down her face, "I really need helpYou're right, I need to let my feelings out. I'm just so scared. In three days they might decide to let him go, I can't Taylor, I'll never be able to let him go."

"Summer." Was all Taylor could say. Well, what could she say? Summer was right, she has no idea how Summer is feeling. Seth is in a coma while Summer is pregnant, thank god Taylor wasn't in her position.

"When's the appointment?"

"Um, at 1:30."

"Thanks Taylor, you really are a great friend," Summer said turning around, heading to her room, "And Taylor?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can you come with me today? For support?"

"Of course."Taylor said, giving Summer a slight smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Summer Roberts?" The receptionist called from the desk. Taylor gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Summer got up.

"I'll be waiting out here."

"Okay, Thanks Taylor it means a lot. But, you don't have to wait if you don't want to."

"Summer, don't worry about it. I've got a few magazines to read, and I'm here for you. Now go."

"Summer Roberts?" Her name was called again.

"Right here." She said quietly.

"Oh okay. Just go through those doors and make a left. Doctor Brown will be waiting in her office."

"Thanks." Summer said, pushing the door open.

"Where is it?" Summer mumbled quietly to herself as she searched the halls for the room.

"Excuse me, are you Miss. Roberts?" She heard a voice come from across the hall.

"Yes." She said following the voice and finally reaching the room.

"Hi, Summer, I'm Dr. Brown." She said, shaking Summer's hand.

"Hi." Summer said awkwardly. She hadn't been to many therapists before. Sure, there was the time where her father made her see one to get over Seth sailing away, and then there was the time just recently after Thanksgiving when she realized she needed to move on from the death of Marissa. But those situations were different from now. Now, she didn't really know how she felt. There's still a chance that Seth will wake up, but then on the other hand, unfortunately he may not.

"Summer, are you okay?" Dr. Brown said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Care to share?" Brown said, motioning her to take a seat.

"Well, it's about my fiancé."

"Is that the reason you're here?"

Summer just nodded slowly.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No. No. He's... he's in a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And, I'm pregnant with his child."

"How long has he been in this coma?"

"Almost a month in three days." Summer responded slowly.

"And how have you been dealing with this?"

"Well, probably as you would expect. You know, I mean, I love him so much, and it's just been so hard without him, and I just can't deal with anything. I'm only eighteen and that day that we got into the car accident, my whole world just got turned around." Summer said as she started to cry.

"I understand that it's hard. But, can't he still wake up?"

"The doctors say it's about a fifty- fifty chance. A month ago when the accident happened, the doctors said to give it a month and then if he still doesn't wake then we would all have to decide whether to take him off the life support. I just can't imagine doing that, though, unfortunately, the decision isn't really up to me. Every day, I go to the hospital, hoping that when I enter the room I'll see his eyes wide open and he'll be sitting up in his bed, and everything will just be fine. But the same thing happens every day, I go, talk to his lifeless body and just cry."

"Do you think it's time to move on?"

"I don't think I can do that. I mean I love him to death. And once our child is born, the kid will be a constant reminder of him. I just can't go one day without seeing his face and talking to him, even though he isn't alert."

"But what will happen when the last three days are up? What if his parents decide that hoping will never do any good?"

"I really don't have an answer to that. I can't imagine how I would be. He means the world to me."

"Sometimes it's best to move on."

"But I can't. I love him so much."

"Sometimes you have to let go of the things you love, even if it kills you."

Summer just shook her head, her salty tears running off her face, black streaks of mascara smudged across her face.

"Summer, I'm sorry, it looks like our time is up. It was great getting to meet you, I'd like to see you again, maybe next Monday?"

"Sure. Thanks for your help."

Summer slowly walked through the doors back into the waiting room where she found Taylor reading the newest issue of Cosmo.

"Summer, are you all right?" Taylor asked concerned noticing a very depressed looking Summer

"Yeah, can we just leave, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for getting me this appointment, I feel a lot better." But did Summer really?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Sometimes it's best to move on.'_

'_Sometimes you have to let go of the things you love, even if it kills you.'_

Is moving on really the best thing for Summer? Well, she's about to find out.

Summer quickly dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Kirsten..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N -

What will Summer say to Kirsten? Find out in the next chapter! The more reviews, the quicker the chapter will come.

Please Review! I love every review I get, they mean so much to me! And feel free to tell me suggestions for the story if you'd like. REVIEW!THANKS!

_BTW, I'll try and update my other stories soon: )_


	7. Chapter 7

Our New Journey Together 

Chapter 7 -

"Hello?"

"Kirsten..."

"Summer, hi! You're just the person I wanted to speak to. Would you mind coming over? We have to discuss something important."

"Yeah, sure," Summer could sense sadness in Kirsten's voice. Summer knew exactly what Kirsten needed to talk to her about, "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks, bye."

"See you soon," Summer said closing her cell phone, "Taylor," She then called throughout the house, "Can you drive me to the Cohen's." Ever since the accident Summer has been afraid to drive anywhere. Once she tried, but when she put her foot on the gas pedal, she freaked out.

"Yeah, sure Summer. Just give me a sec to get ready."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," Taylor said as they were in the car, "You never told me about your appointment, did she seem all right?"

"Yeah, Dr. Brown's nice."

"Did everything go fine?"

"Yeah, she made me realize a lot of things."

"That's good. So, what does Kirsten need you for?" Taylor asked changing the subject.

"Um, she needs to talk to me about something."

"Summer, it's probably about-"

"Yeah, I know," Summer said, cutting her off, "It's just, I don't know what to do, ya know?" Summer said as she started crying.

"Summer," Taylor said comforting as she pulled the car over to the curb, "Look, Summer, I'm sure that whatever you and Mr. and Mrs. Cohen decide it will be for the best. But, Summer, do what you feel is in your heart. Do you want to give Seth more time because you're just not ready to move on without him, or do you really feel that he's going to pull through? You just have to ask yourself truthfully. Seth will be happy either way, he wants to see you guys move on, he doesn't want to see you guys miserable. You have to think real hard what's for the best. Summer, you're a smart girl, you know what you want. And you know what Seth would want too. So this a decision that you need to make with Sandy and Kirsten."

"You're right." Summer sniffled.

"Are you ready?" Taylor asked putting the car back in drive.

"Yeah." Summer replied taking a deep breathe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Summer, thanks for coming," Kirsten said answering the door, "Hey Taylor. Ryan's in the pool house."

"Thanks." Taylor said as she started heading outside to Ryan.

"Summer... I guess you know what Sandy and I need to talk to you about."

"Yes." Summer said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay, well Sandy's in the kitchen." She said as she and Summer headed where Sandy sat.

"Hello Summer." Sandy said getting up, giving Summer a small hug.

"We should all sit down." Kirsten said after a moment of silence.

"Well," Sandy started after all of them were seated, "As you know, in three days it will be a month since the incident."

Summer nodded her head sadly and slowly.

"And," Kirsten took over, "We wanted to know your opinion on what we should do. The doctors," Kirsten said, trying to fight back tears, "Say he has shown no progress what so ever."

"Well," Summer said, wiping tears off her face, "I've been thinking about this situation the day I found out he was in a coma. And I've changed my decisions millions of times. The truth is, I have no idea what we should do. Imagine we decide to take him off the life support and if we left him on it for an hour longer, an hour, he would've woken up. Or, imagine if we keep him on it, and ten years from now he'll still be in a coma, and we'll still be moping about it and the hospital is like our second home. I don't know, I just don't know," She said putting her head in her hands, sobbing, "I just love him so much, and I know he just would want what's for the best."

'_Sometimes it's best to move on.'_

"The best thing for us to do is to move on," Kirsten said through tears, "But I just can't see how I can move on."

"Me either." Sandy said as tiny tears formed in his eyes.

"I think it would be best to...," Summer said deep in thoughts, _'Sometimes it's best to move on.'_, "Move on too." Summer said hysterically crying.

"So is this it? Is this what we've decided?" Kirsten asked sobbing.

"I guess so." Summer said as she cried uncontrollably. Summer couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She didn't want Seth to die. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say another word. She just sat there, speechless, crying, just as Sandy and Kirsten were doing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks Taylor." Summer said sadly as Taylor dropped her off at the hospital.

Summer made her way into the very famous room 224. Basically the whole medical staff on that floor knows Summer because of her very frequent visits.

"Hey Summer." Sarah said as Summer entered the room. Summer and the nurse had actually gotten very friendly over the past month. Summer was there every day and she really enjoyed the company that Sarah offered. Sarah was somebody that Summer could just spill her feelings out to, she was somebody that would listen.

"Hi." Summer replied glumly.

"I heard about what's going to happen tomorrow, im so sorry."

Summer just nodded her head as tears started to fall.

"But tomorrow isn't the deadline, Friday is. Why are they doing it so soon?"

"Well, we feel it's best to just get it over with, the quicker the better."

"I'm very sorry."

Summer nodded her head, "Can I have privacy please, this is probably the last time I'll be here."

"You do know that when they take him off life support, he won't die right away?"

"I know, but coming here and seeing him die is going to be too painful."

"I understand. I'll give you two privacy."

"Seth, I need you to not hate me. I just feel that this might be for the best. I'm sorry, I wish I don't have to do this. I'm going to tell our kid all about you and what a great person you are. And how unfortunate it is that you weren't able to meet the kid. I want you to know that I love you and one thing I am sure of is that I will never stop loving you. And as I get older and new men may come into my life nobody will ever replace you. You're the only person that I could love. I just need you to forgive me for what's about to happen. I love you, don't forget that." She gave him one last kiss on the lips and quickly ran out of the room, running away from her fears, running away from her love, running away from her life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in memory of Seth Cohen. He may be gone, but he will never be forgotten."_

Summer quickly snapped out of her nightmare. Looking over at her clock, she realized it was the next day. She had forgotten all about the thing with Seth until she remembered the horrible dream she just had. No, she had to stop them, she wasn't ready for Seth to die.

She quickly got dressed and ordered Taylor to take her to the hospital. Without a 'thanks' thrown in Taylor's way, she quickly jumped out of the car and headed straight into the hospital. Passing right by teary eyed Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan, she sped into Seth's room where two doctors started unplugging various amounts of machines.

"No!" She shouted.

"Miss, you need to get out, we're doing a procedure."

"No, you can't do this. He's going to wake up."

"Miss, consent forms were signed, he is being taken off the machine."

Sandy and Kirsten startled by the commotion made their way into the room.

"What is going on in here? Summer?"

"They can't let him die."

"Didn't we discuss this yesterday?"

"Yes, but we weren't thinking. If we take him off of this, it is guaranteed that he's going to die!"

Kirsten sobbed at this statement.

"We didn't take him off the life support yet, would you like a few minutes to discuss everything?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes please."

"We can't give up on him," Summer said as tears fell off her face, "Maybe he needs a little longer. Right now isn't his time to go."

Sandy and Kirsten both glanced at their lifeless son. Summer was right, they have to have faith in their son, they can't just give up on him.

Kirsten nodded as Sandy spoke, "You're right. Summer, you're right. Let me go speak to a doctor."

Sandy and Kirsten both left the room as Summer made her way over to Seth.

"I need you," She whispered as she held his hand, "Please prove that I'm right, that you're going to be okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - I really didn't like the chapter, I think it's pretty crappy. Tell me your thoughts, please review!

Also, check out the new updates in my other 'OC' stories, '_When Love Isn't Enough' _and _' Isn't Vacation Supposed to be Fun?'_

Thanks for the reviews!

By the way, I think there will only be two more chapters in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Our New Journey Together

Chapter 8 -

A/N 1 - This chapter skips ahead a couple of months where Summer is now eight months pregnant. I'm not gonna say whether Seth is awake, you'll find out in the beginning of the chapter.

A/N 2 - Thanks for all the reviews. BTW, the next chapter will be the last!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I was thinking," Taylor said as the July sunshine beat down on her and eight-month pregnant Summer as they sat by the pool, "You still haven't thought of names."

"I know." Summer said glumly.

"Well you're going to need one soon, one month to be specific."

"I know Taylor, I know!"

"Are you okay Summer?" Taylor asked a bit taken back by Summer's sudden mood swing. You would think Taylor would've gotten used to Summer's hormonal stage because she has been pregnant for eight months. But lately, Summer's attitudes get worse and worse as each day flies by.

"I'm fine." Summer said taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Okay, but you know you can tell me everything, right?"

"It's just...," Summer said finally speaking up, "I feel so guilty about this whole thing. This all just doesn't feel right, Cohen is still not awake and in a month I'll be having his child, but he won't be here to see it being born."

"Summer, I understand what you're trying to say, but, the world didn't stop when Seth went into that coma. What I'm trying to say is, in a month, you're going to be a mother, a mother! That's a big responsibility, you're going to be taking care of an actual human being. Your baby is going to depend on you, and you can't be moping around anymore even if your still so hurt inside, you still have to make sure you're a good mother. You're going to have to find a way to focus on your child."

"Are you saying that I will be a horrible mother?" Summer asked going into another mood swing

"No it's just-."

"Forget about it." Summer said angrily getting up and rushing inside.

Taylor sighed to herself, the next few months were not going to be easy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Summer?" Taylor asked following the sobs coming from Summer's room.

"Go away!"

"Summer." Taylor said as she opened the door finding Summer curled up on the floor with a box of tissues.

"I am going to be a horrible mother." She said in between sobs.

"No, Summer, that's not what I said, and you're going to be a great mother."

"You think so?" Summer asked while wiping tears away.

"Yes." Taylor replied smiling.

"Can I tell you the truth?" Summer asked.

"Of course."

"It's just...," Summer said as she wiped her nose, "When the baby comes this whole thing will seem too real. Right now I'm still hoping this thing is just a big nightmare and I'll wake up soon, but once the baby is born, I'll know this is real. I know, that sounds so pathetic."

"No, it doesn't Summer. I understand that you're afraid, but unfortunately, you're going to have to deal with your fears soon."

"I know." Summer said looking down at the floor.

"And listen, if you're afraid Seth won't wake up, think about it this way. Five months ago, you decided it was wrong to take him off the life support because you felt that he's strong enough to pull through. So if you believed in him then, why not now?"

"Truthfully, I really don't know."

"Summer, just believe in yourself and believe in him." Taylor said giving Summer a hug.

"Thanks Taylor." Summer mumbled into Taylor's shirt.

"No need to thank me."

"And, about the names, there's one problem, I have no idea if the baby's a boy or a girl."

"Well you could find possibilities for both," Taylor suggested, "Why'd you do that? Not find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would be what Cohen would do. He seems like a person that would wanna be surprised. I did it for him."

"That's really sweet Summer."

Summer smiled but that smile quickly faded into a face full of pain, "Ow." She said gripping her stomach.

"Summer? What is it?" Taylor asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Noth...nothing," Summer stuttered, "It was probably the baby kicking."

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"No it's nothing... ow." She said once more.

"Summer I think I need to take you to your doctor."

"No, it's too early, it's probably nothing."

"Summer.." Taylor trailed off noticing wetness on Summer's pink carpeted floor.

"Taylor it's too early." Summer said following Taylor's gaze panicked.

"Summer, it's going to be okay, I'm going to get you to the hospital right away, you and the baby are going to be okay," Taylor said giving Summer a hand to help her get up from the floor, "Just breath, in and out." Taylor said instructing her. Summer did as she was told as she panicked.

"Ryan?," Taylor exclaimed into the phone, "Summer's having the baby...Yes I know it's early... Yes we're sure...Can you just tell Sandy and Kirsten to get to the hospital...Thank you!." Taylor said, finally, as Ryan stopped arguing with her.

"Summer, hang on, everything's going to be okay." Taylor reassured her, but was everything going to be okay?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - I know it was a short chapter, sorry! Next chapter will be longer. Also, the next chapter will be the last, so the more reviews, the quicker you guys find out how everything turns out! I also want to know if you guys are interested in a sequel? Please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

Our New Journey Together

**A/N - First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't of continued writing it. Some people stuck with this story the whole time, you guys know who you are, your reviews mean so much to me; every chapter I looked forward to reading a review from you guys. **

**So once again, thank you, and enjoy! Remember to review when you're done reading, thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9 (Final Chapter) -

"Taylor?" Summer asked breathless.

"Mhmm?" Replied Taylor, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Did you call the hospital?"

"Yes. Summer, don't worry about anything. Okay? I got everything under control. I've called everybody. You're going to be okay Summer, you're going to be okay." Taylor said as she pulled the car into the hospital's parking lot.

Summer, listening to Taylor's reassuring words, nodded her head, hoping Taylor's right.

"Okay Sum, let's go." Taylor said helping Summer get out of the car.

A very scared Summer clung onto Taylor as they made their way into the hospital; so much for scared Summer, she was now in rage blackout mode.

"Miss, just fill out the papers and then we'll get you into a wheel chair." Said a nurse with a smile spread across her face.

"Papers?!," Summer snapped, "I'm going into labor and you expect me to fill out papers!"

"Okay Summer, calm down." Taylor said putting a comforting hand on Summer's shoulder.

"No, okay? This nurse here isn't cooperating with a patient, I don't think you're boss would like to hear this." Summer said pointing a finger at the nurse.

The nurse then signaled for Taylor to just take Summer away and get a wheelchair for her. 'Sorry' Taylor mouthed to the nurse.

"Summer, there you are," Summer's doctor, Doctor Jones said as she found Summer and Taylor waiting, "Let me go bring you into your room so I can find out how everything is, Taylor, is it? You can come with us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, it seems that you are eight centimeters dilated. Meaning it shouldn't be much longer until you're ready. There is a problem though, it's going to be premature and that could cause complications when the baby is born," Hearing this, Taylor immediately squeezed Summer's hand, "On the other hand," the doctor continued, "It may be fine, we can't tell at the moment. So I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes, remember, when you have contractions, breath in and out."

"Taylor?"

Taylor looked up, signaling for Summer to speak.

"What happens if the baby doesn't survive? And Seth isn't here. So, what would be the point of living? The only reason I survived these past months is because of this baby, and know, after all of this, the baby is in danger."

"Summer, do not speak like that. You still have Ryan, Sandy, Kirsten, and I that will be here for you no matter what. Don't ever think that there's no reason to live, because if you keep saying it, you may start believing it too, and it's not right."

Then interrupting them the door opened revealing Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan.

"Hey Summer, how are you feeling?"

"Crappy." She responded glumly.

"Everything will turn out fine Summer." Summer just nodded her head, after hearing this for months, she wasn't going to start believing it now.

"Ow!" She then shrieked, gripping Taylor's hand tighter, breathing in and out. Seconds later, the contraction passed, leaving Summer in relief.

"Summer...," Doctor Jones said walking into the room, "Oh, well we don't you have a lot of support here today." She said spotting the three other people. Summer smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm going to need to check up on Summer, I'll let you guys know what's happening."

The started heading out the door when Taylor stopped Ryan.

"Ryan." Taylor whispered.

"What?"

"Maybe you should stay here with Summer, she's going to need somebody."

"Me? I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. And besides, I highly doubt Seth would want me to see the stage Summer is going to be in." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ryan," Taylor replied seriously, "She is going to need somebody. Be a good friend, be a good brother-in-law."

"Technically, we aren't really in-laws yet."

"Ryan! I'm being serious."

"All right, fine."

"You're the best," She replied giving him a peck on the lips, "Summer?" She then questioned, "Would you like Ryan to stay with you?"

"Actually, that would be great." She replied giving her friends a small smile.

"Well, good luck Summer." Taylor said giving her friend a hug.

"What about me? I'm probably going to die from her grip on my hand." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Did Atwood just attempt on making a joke?" Summer asked pretending to be astonished.

"Wow, I think he did Summer. Well, I guess, good luck Ryan," Taylor replied sarcastically kissing his lips once more, "Bye guys," She said waving, walking out of the door.

"So, Ryan?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Yup, that's me."

"I'll get you scrubs in a second, first let me check on Summer...,", "And it looks like... you're ready. So, Summer I'm going to get Ryan scrubs, don't be nervous. Try and stay calm."

Summer nodded her head, this was it, the moment that her child will be born, hopefully without complications. This was not exactly the way she pictured her first child being born. She pictured herself being much older and of course with the father standing right beside her.

"Summer, we're ready." Summer thoughts were interrupted when the doctor and Ryan came back into the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, one last push Summer." Summer was in so much pain, Ryan too, as Summer gripped onto his hand giving one last push.

"Congratulations, you have a girl." This would be the perfect time to smile except, there was a problem, the baby wasn't crying.

"What's going on?" Summer asked as she noticed the doctors huddling together around the baby.

"Summer, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. What the hell is going on?!"

"Hold on... Nothing," Doctor Jones replied as the baby started to cry, "Nothing is wrong," She said, a smiling appearing across her face, "You did a great job Summer, congratulations," She said handing Summer her newborn wrapped in a pink blanket, "Now, everything is fine. She's just a little under weight, but it's nothing serious."

Summer smiled her first real smile in months. She couldn't take her eyes off her brown eyed baby.

"Hi, I'm your mommy." She cooed to the newborn.

"Um, do we have a name yet?" Asked the doctor.

"No." Summer said not taking her eyes off her baby.

"Okay, well on the bracelet for now I'll put baby Roberts."

"No, Cohen. Her last name is Cohen.

"Oh, sorry, okay Cohen. Well think about the name while I go step out for a minute. I'll send in your visitors, I'll be back."

"She's beautiful." Ryan said breaking the silence.

"You wanna hold her, Atwood?"

"Are you sure?"

"She's your niece, don't be silly." Summer said.

"Sweetie," Summer said talking to the newborn, "This is your Uncle Ryan, but you can call him Uncle Atwood."

Ryan smirked at Summer's comment as Summer handed the baby girl over to him. Just then Taylor, Sandy, and Kirsten walked in.

"Awww." Taylor said as she, Sandy, and Kirsten made their way over to Summer, where the baby now was.

"She's so adorable."

"Did you think of a name yet?"

"No, I didn't get a chance. I'll think of one."

"Excuse me," Doctor Jones said, coming back into the room, "Can Summer have her privacy for a little bit? I'll call you guys back in later."

"Sure. Summer, we're going to go out for a bit, we'll be back soon."

"Bye Summer."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Okay so..." The doctor started as there was another interruption at the door.

"Doctor Jones, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, I'm sorry Summer, one moment."

Doctor Jones was pulled to the side for a minute or two when she finally returned to Summer.

"Summer, it's Seth, he's awake, he's asking for you."

"He's awake?" Summer asked shocked.

"Yes." The doctor replied with a big smile on her face.

"Can.. I... Can I go see him?"

"Do you feel up to getting out of bed?"

Summer couldn't get word to come out of her mouth so she nodded, "Wait, can I bring her with me?"

"Well, usually I wouldn't allow it, but, under your circumstances, I guess I will make an exception."

"Thanks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready?" Doctor Jones asked taking her hand of the wheel chair, putting her hand on the door knob.

"I think so." Summer said taking a deep breathe looking down at the baby.

The door opened, and then she saw him. Finally, she saw his deep brown eyes after all these months. Their eyes met.

"Seth," She said quietly, "Oh my god, Seth!" The wheel chair finally made its way over to Seth's bedside.

"Summer, I missed you." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I missed you too." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Doctor Jones said leaving.

"Seth, we had a baby. A girl." Summer said, gazing at her daughter.

"She's beautiful, I'm sorry I missed it." He said, lightly touching the baby's face.

"You're here now, that's what's important." She said leaning over giving him a kiss.

Once they parted from the kiss, they were both left gazing at their beautiful daughter.

"Madison." Seth then said breaking the peaceful silence.

"What?" Summer asked confused.

"I don't know, she looks like a Madison."

"Hmm.., Madison Cohen?" I like it, Madison Cohen."

There was then silence again.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked taking Summer's hand, kissing it.

"Yeah," She responded glancing at Seth and then Madison, she then smiled, "I am now."

This was their new journey. And they were ready to face it... together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; and I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Please leave your last thoughts, it would mean so much! Be on the lookout for a sequel to this, not sure what the title will be, but there definitely will be a sequel. I would like to say again, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They mean so much to me! So please review, thanks! **


End file.
